


精诚所至，金石为开

by flyingmax



Series: Savior Of The Broken, The Beaten, And The Damned [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Steve Rogers, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mainly With Steve, Minor Violence, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sassy Steve Rogers, So is that Tag, Sort of anyway, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, blink and you miss it angst, they take care of each other, why is that not a tag?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: 冬日战士逃离了俄罗斯，以一个新的身份、新的名字在美国开始新的生活，并学着如何活得像个普通人。而一个不断以身犯险的瘦弱金发小子却成了他最称职的导师。





	1. 心存愿念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And In Time The Ice Will Melt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972506) by [BlackUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackUnicorn/pseuds/BlackUnicorn). 



> 各位看官们大家好！！！估计大伙儿都已经看了复4，并且对官方结局千般吐槽，万般怨念吧？本宝也是其中一个。但是在不爽了两天以后，本宝决定：彻底忽略电影，继续力挺盾冬！！！也请各位同袍不要悲伤，誓将同人进行到底！！！  
> 感谢BlackUnicorn授权我翻译她的作品，希望这一个小系列的甜文能安抚各位受伤的小心灵。后续的文章正在翻译当中，我会尽快发给大家的。爱你们！

冬日战士站在一片硝烟滚滚的断壁残垣之间，这里不久前还曾经是九头蛇的总部。他身上的衣衫已肮脏破烂，血迹斑斑，金属手臂上的甲片还在嗡嗡作响，不断的校准着位置。

以他的估算，再过十五分钟左右就会有人注意这里突然失联并且采取行动。不过这点时间足够他逃脱了。

这是他的任务，做完这最后的任务，他才能头也不回的离开。

_斩下一颗头颅，又会有两颗长出来。_

只可惜这一回他已经直接挖出了那怪兽的心脏，令它再无法兴风作浪。他只需最后再给它致命一击便可了结一切。

他回头望向脚边的背包，那里面装着他重获新生所需要的一切。衣物、武器、食物和崭新的身份证件。

他不再是冬日战士了。他现在是James Buchanan Barnes，生于1984年3月10日，而他就要踏上归家之路了，而家园，却不知在何方。

 

* * *

 

  
就算到了自己寿终正寝的那一刻，Steve也会坚定的认为，刚刚发生的一切都不能怪他。讲真，周围到处都是一群贱逼能怪他吗？再说，谁让眼前这个贱逼连‘不’字什么意思都搞不清，你让他怎么办嘛！

“你特么脑子进屎了呀？”他骂道，而获救的女子则趁着这个功夫匆匆跑出了小巷，“她都说‘不’了，你丫怎么特么那么不识相啊傻逼？”

“你叫我什么?!”那贱逼气势汹汹的上前一步，Steve则站在原地岿然不动。

“还想让我再叫你一次啊？”

“看你有没有那个狗胆。”

“你是个既可怜又可悲，自私狭隘，有肌无脑只会用屌思考的傻逼 _王八蛋_ 。”Steve只顾得一逞口舌之快，却忘了对方的身形比他高大粗壮出许多，而且几天前跟人干架后身上的瘀伤还未痊愈，更没想起自己将治哮喘的呼吸器忘在了家里，最重要的是他忘了对方的拳头比他快，这一下 _duang_ 的一声结结实实的打在了他脸上，随后便有一股热流顺着他的下巴淌了下去，看来他的鼻梁是被打断了。又，断了。 _Sam非活吃了我不可_ ，他边想边举起拳头，成功躲过了对方打出的另一拳。他倒是也揍了对方一拳，不过比起那个贱逼的脸来，他自己的拳头想必更痛。管他啦，这是原则性问题。对方又挥出一拳将Steve再次打倒在地，那个贱逼得意的笑了：“现在还敢继续狂吗？”

Steve蹒跚的爬起身，才要回嘴开骂，一道鬼魅般的人影却在这时落在他面前，而另一个人则随之发出了一声痛叫，“那你呢？”鬼影低吼道，冷眼瞪视着已经被打趴在地的那个贱逼，那家伙见势不妙，立刻连滚带爬的奔出了巷子。

“有种别跑啊，尼玛的怂蛋！”Steve不依不饶的嚷道，“他妈的给我滚回来，我跟你没完！”他迈步刚要追，却被一只强健有力的手给拽了回去。“放手啦！”那只手立刻抽了回去，Steve这才有机会将那道鬼影看了个清楚。那其实是一个高个子男人，穿着一条黑色牛仔裤和一件黑色卫衣，帽兜高高拉起遮住了他的面庞。“谁让你多管闲事了？我本来都已经手拿把攥了的。”Steve冲那男人吼道，对方却只是面无表情地看着他。“Jerk。”Steve嘟囔着从这个陌生人身旁闪过，往自己家走去。

 

* * *

 

  
James Buchanan Barnes出走后的第一站就到了华盛顿特区。他其实也不知道为什么，只觉得这里跟其他地方比起来也没什么不同。华盛顿是个地广人多的大城市，要隐身于市非常容易，在这里谁都懒得多看他一眼。

虽然James来到这里才一个星期，但城中大街小巷的布局他却早已烂熟于心。他每晚都睡在不同的地方，三餐则是靠从小商铺或路边摊随机偷取。这第一步已然走了出来，James接下来就必须要开始认真思考自己的最终目标了。

当然，这是他在遇见那个金发青年之前的想法。

那天James正坐在屋顶上啃着苹果，下面巷子里传来的动静吸引了他的注意。一个瘦小的金发青年正在和一个五大三粗的男人争吵。James于是便观瞧了片刻，他不清楚他们因何争执，为什么那个金发青年不赶紧逃走，躲到安全的地方去——很显然他不会打架。他根本毫无技巧可言，连握拳的方式都不对，两只脚更是硬戳戳的不动窝。这家伙纯粹是个傻缺。那个傻缺又吃了高大男子一拳，被打趴在地上，这时James听到了那家伙的话：“现在还敢继续狂吗？”

James也搞不清到底是怎么回事，他真的不明白–毕竟这场架跟他一点关系都没有–可他还是从房顶飞身跃下，悄无声息的落在防火梯上，继而翻身落在那个傻缺和粗壮男人之间，回手一拳便将粗壮男子撂倒在地，这一下他才使出了三分力而已。

“那你呢？”他问道，满意的看着那家伙大惊失色，继而屁滚尿流的逃走。

“有种别跑啊，尼玛的怂蛋！”傻缺这个时候却怒吼着要追过去，被James一把拉了回来。不知为何，他 _不能_ 让他贸贸然的追出去。然后这个傻缺就把矛头指向了他，不仅嘴炮连连，还大言不惭的说什么他已经‘手拿把攥了’。一副火冒三丈的样子。

James能够理解愤怒为何物，但这个人发怒却是为了什么呢？James实在搞不明白，不过他倒是很想弄个清楚。

“Jerk。”傻缺嘟囔了一句便转身走开了，James却发现他走路的样子有异，仿佛他在强忍着伤痛不肯示人。他昂首挺胸，自信满满的模样让James几乎能想象到他眼中那种看谁敢对他品头论足、有胆与他抗衡的狂傲。

对James而言，这个傻缺无异于一个谜题，一个他想要用心解析的谜题。

 

* * *

 

  
同样的事情又重演了。不是打架的事——好吧，打架的事也重演了，不过鉴于Steve三不五时就和别人打架，所以这一点可以忽略不计了——而是那个奇怪的陌生人突然现身救Steve的场这件事又重演了。

“我真是够了唉！”Steve火道，不过语气中的怒意却被气喘削去了许多。“我自己能对付得了他们。”陌生人一如既往的没有开口应答，只是直勾勾的瞪着Steve看，仿佛在揣测他的想法一般。“干嘛？”Steve怒道，心下暗自期望对方能够有所回应，因为一直这样被他默不作声的瞪视，那感觉实在让人发怵。可惜对方依旧不言不语，于是在注视了对方片刻后，Steve终于不爽的哼了一声，转身走了。

一进家门，他便脱掉衣服进了浴室，充分享受热水冲刷皮肤带来的舒适感。离Sam过来和他共度每周一次的晚餐电影之夜还有大概十分钟左右的时间。洗完澡，Steve简单的处理了一下身上的伤口和瘀青，才刚刚换上干净衣服，Sam便已经用Steve几个月前给他的备用钥匙进门了。

“不是吧你？”看到Steve被打伤的嘴唇，Sam一脸无奈，“又打架了？”

“谁叫那家伙恐同的。”Steve辩解道，Sam却没辙的摇了摇头，小声咕哝了一句“随你怎么说啦，白种二货。”这句话要是从别人嘴里说出来，肯定又得招得Steve跳脚骂街不可，但Sam就不一样了。他俩是在四年前Steve读大一的时候认识的，当时他俩都参加了一场争取LGBT群体权益的示威游行。Sam比Steve大几岁，是个退伍军人，在退役军人服务中心工作，也和Steve一样专注于争取公平正义，只是没他那么激进就是了。他总是尽量不让Steve去掺和那些比较严重的争斗，虽然不怎么成功，但他真的是尽力了。

“你都带什么来了？”Steve问道，眼睛瞟向了Sam提着的外卖餐盒。

“印度菜，”Sam答道，“还有《低俗小说》。”

这已经成了他俩约定俗成的传统，每周五晚上Sam都会带着外卖和影碟来他家，然后他们就会吃个肚歪，一边东拉西扯一边看电影直到深夜。Steve已经想不起他们从什么时候起形成这个习惯的，不过这个传统一直沿袭至今，而Steve对此更是甘之如饴。

“你去放电影吧，其他的交给我。”他说着便走进了那间窄小的厨房。

《低俗小说》他们早已经看了不下十遍了，但这部片子始终是他俩的最爱之一，电影没开始多久，俩人就开始跟着剧中人一起倒背台词。整个晚上气氛都非常恬适愉快，以至于Steve几乎已将那个俊逸忧郁男忘在了脑后。当然，只是几乎而已。

 

* * *

 

  
从某些方面来说，James明白自己正在做的事情是不正确的。当然这是以正常的社会观念为出发点来说的。不过James也清楚，这种社会观念只适用于普通人而已，而他目前还不能把自己归入到普通人的行列中去。也正因如此，他此时才会坐在一栋老旧楼房的防火梯上注视着对面住宅楼的窗户，更确切的说是三层从左数第二个窗户，那里的住户即是Steven Grant Rogers，22岁，在乔治*华盛顿大学主修艺术。

自从那天他第一次出手干预起，到现在他已经观察了Steve整整一个星期了。那次之后他又打了好几次架，可直到今天他才决定再次插手，因为这一回Steve根本毫无胜算。Steve是一个非常有意思的人。虽然身材瘦小，但他却比James迄今遇到的任何人都更有勇气，他对人对事的看法与价值观都十分明确，对于这两点，James虽不甚理解，但却很想一探究竟。Steve同时还是个非常善良，非常乐于助人的人，他既热情又温柔和蔼。一个彻头彻尾的大笨蛋，却又才思敏捷。

他简直就是个矛盾综合体。一个浑身充斥着谜团的人，而正是这样一个古怪却又美丽的人儿，却让James欲罢不能。

 

* * *

 

  
第三次相遇的时候则根本算不上什么冲突。自从Steve上一回见到那个陌生人，到现在已经一个月了，但他仍旧会时不时的想起他，想他此时身在何处。

只是他们第三次相遇时，Steve变成了出手救人的那一个。

那天他下班回家的路上偶然听到了不远处有动静。是打斗的声音。若是他坐视不理，那他就不是Steve了，于是他理所当然的过去查看。而眼前的情景却大大出乎了他的预料：有四个男的一动不动的倒在地上，要么是晕菜了要么就是死了，这一点Steve实在不敢多想。而第五个人则站在巷子里，手上的武器对准了此刻正瘫坐在墙边，面露痛楚的另一个男人，“你玩儿完了，士兵。”持枪的男人说道。另一个男子闻声抬起头来，看清了他的样貌，Steve好不容易才忍住没有惊呼出声。他这一次穿了不同的衣服，也没有用帽兜遮住面容，真正让Steve决意出手的是对方的目光，那双眼眸中写满了颓败、恐惧与疲惫。

随手捡起一根铁管，Steve快步走到那个正用枪威胁他的陌生人的家伙身后，对着他的脑袋狠狠砸了下去。那人哼了一声便倒了下去，可Steve却顾不得观瞧，早已奔到了俊逸忧郁男面前。

“操，”他低咒一声，“你在流血。”

不出所料，对方依旧一声不吭，不过当Steve把他拉起来，恨不得连拖带拽地扶着他走出小巷，往马路对面Steve的公寓楼走的时候，他却也没有丝毫的抗拒。

进到屋里，Steve将男子扶到沙发上，顾不上沙发会被对方身上的血迹蹭脏，转身跑进浴室找他的急救箱。一边找一边暗自感谢天上的各路神仙让她的妈妈当了护士，并且教会了他各种疗伤的技能。

“嘿！嘿，你可别睡。”回来的时候他忙不迭的说道，“拜托了伙计，保持清醒。”

男人低声说了句什么，听起来像是俄语，不过Steve不懂俄语，所以他也不敢确定。

“好了，咱们来看看伤口的情况吧。”

虽然他的心已经快要从胸口蹦出来了，可Steve的手却出奇的稳，他麻利的剪开对方的上衣，露出了他肩头的一处枪伤，子弹打穿了。

“看吧？情况还不算太糟嘛，”Steve喃喃道，伸手拿过了医用酒精，顺便无视对方射过来的两道杀人目光，“接下来就是贼疼贼疼的部分了，不过像你这种猛男，这种小场面对你来说应该不成问题的，对吧？”迎面又飞来一记眼刀。

_拜托别扁我。拜托别扁我。拜托别扁我。_

这家伙还真挺能忍的，Steve动手清理伤口的时候他并没有大喊大叫的，最多也就是咬着牙猛地倒吸了一口凉气而已。

“马上就好了。”

不管伤患是他自己还是别人，清创疗伤对他而言都有一种近乎抚慰的熟悉之感。没过多久，那家伙肩上的伤处就已经包扎好了，可对方却连个谢字都没说，不过Steve倒也没指望他开口言谢。

“要不要喝点水？或者吃点什么？”没回应，“那我就当你是同意喽。”

不一会儿Steve便将一杯水和一个三明治放在了男子面前，但对方却连碰都不碰。

“好吧…”Steve有些尴尬的晃了晃身子，“那我还是…如果你愿意的话可以留在这儿过夜。”

说完他便转身回了卧室，以防万一，他把门锁了起来。

 

* * *

 

  
James等到Steve离开后才回头望向桌上的食物。他有些迷惑不解，Steve为什么要出手救他？

其实有人发现他的行踪这件事他并不觉得意外，因为那些人迟早都会找上门来的，而且James对此也并不太担心，他又不是第一次和他们打交道了。不过Steve举着一根铁管冲进来搅局…这性质就完全变了。他这种行为不但愚蠢而且还很冒失。连James都忍不住想要为了他这种毫无自我保护意识的行为好好数落他一顿。

就这样过了一个小时，James的疑心最终还是敌不过饥肠辘辘，他于是谨慎的呷饮杯中的水，小口吃着三明治，等他反应过来的时候，他不但把食物和水吃了个精光，还把放在桌上的止疼药也一并干掉了。

 _我还是赶快离开的好，_ James暗想。

可这间公寓是那么的温暖，身下的沙发又那么舒适，而且…他还觉得…很安全？

他十分确定Steve对他并不具有任何威胁，就算…就算Steve真的有心要害他，那他也早就下手了。他只需转身离开，将他独自丢在黑巷子里等死就是了。可他没那么做。不知为什么，James觉得自己可以信任他。


	2. 至臻时刻

第二天早上起来Steve发现那家伙居然还在。Steve倒也不是很介意，只是有点意外罢了。而当他注意到之前拿过去的三明治和水都没了的时候，心里更是多了些许的自得。他于是趁着出门上学之前的这点时间进厨房做了两份早餐。

等Steve端着一盘热气腾腾的培根煎蛋和咖啡从厨房出来时，那个男人已经醒了，正坐在沙发上一瞬不瞬的盯着他。

“吃早饭吗？”Steve问道，才刚要迈步却听到…“什…你居然对着我 _吼_ ？”Steve有些难以置信的问道，“无礼。”

原本打算递到对方手上的早饭被Steve转手放在了餐桌上，然后转身进厨房去拿自己的早饭。Steve觉得自己还是呆在厨房里为好，那家伙估计不会愿意让他坐在自己身边的。 _那好吧_ 。

不过现在的问题是他还要去学校上课，可就这样把一个陌生人单独留在家里又实在不妥。 _但是_ ，人家肩膀上挨了一枪，他总不能就这么把人家踢出门去吧？Steve一边暗自思量该怎么做，一边打量着对方。他人长得确实十分俊逸。身材高大健壮，一头栗色长发，那双蓝色的眼眸更是勾魂摄魄的很。从他脸上的訾须来看，他应该是好几天都没刮脸了，而他现在身上还穿着昨晚已经被剪坏的衣服。

_恶，去他的啦！_ Steve暗道。反正他在班里也是名列前茅，再说他也只是偶尔翘一翘课而已，一天不上学也没差啦。飞快的把早餐填进肚里后，Steve便开始翻箱倒柜的给那个家伙寻找能穿的衣服。 _啊哈！_ 他终于在衣柜的最底下找到了一件应该是别人落在他这儿的T恤。有鉴于那上头印着水果姐的头像，这衣服肯定不可能是Sam的。大概是John的吧…Steve隐约记得他的前男友喜欢她的歌。找合身的裤子就比较费劲了，不过最终Steve还是找到了一条休闲裤，那是他在圣诞折扣店买的，结果裤子肥的像条裙子。

“嘿，那个…我给你找了几件衣服，你可以洗个澡，刮刮脸什么的。我是说…如果你愿意的话。”男子审视了他片刻，然后轻轻点了下头。“好。我去给你拿毛巾，告诉你浴室在哪儿，要是你愿意的话，我可以帮你弄一弄绷带。”男子闻言摇了摇头– _好呗_ –他从Steve手里接过衣服后便转身往浴室走去。Steve见状不禁一愣，事情似乎变得越来越怪异了。

“毛巾，”他自言自语道，“拿毛巾。”

Steve拿着一条黄色的大毛巾敲了敲浴室的门。很快他便听到屋里开锁的声音，Steve才推开浴室门想要把毛巾递过去时–却当场愣住了。 _那是条…金属手臂吗？_ Steve当然知道自己死盯着对方看不礼貌，可是 _拜托耶！_ 金属手臂?! _真的假的呀？_ 而男子则一言不发的伸手抄过Steve手里的毛巾，然后很不客气的将浴室门摔在他脸上。Steve不由得呆愣地眨了眨眼。看来这一天要相~~~~当难过了。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve真的…很特别。

他就那么一直自顾自的讲着话，根本不在乎James是否会出声回应。他不歇气儿的嘚啵嘚的说着，完全无视对方的沉默。James倒也并非左耳听右耳冒，他其实听得很仔细，金发小哥说的每句话他都记在了心里，不光如此，他还在心中将他说的每个字，流露出的每个神情，做出的每个肢体动作都细细地分门别类。他就像研究自己的任务目标一样用心揣摩着Steve，但是… _但是_ …Steve却并非他的目标。

Steve是…一个极为特别的存在。

他总是细致入微且满怀激情的用心做好每一件事。James用了一天时间便发现了Steve的素描本，本子里满是美得令人瞠目的画作，画面中那些看似随意平淡的事物却被Steve描绘得鲜活生动。还有一些画作则像是在讲述一个故事。是一本漫画，讲述了一位超级英雄在二战期间打击纳粹侵略者的经历。James于是将这一点归结在了“Steve Rogers的特别之处”这一类别中，而被他归在这个类别中的条目则有快速增长之势。但是最让他感到奇怪的事情是到目前为止Steve仍然没有要赶James出门的意思。自从Steve把他从黑巷子里救出来到现在已经六天了，可他依旧睡在Steve家的沙发上，吃他的喝他的。

到了周五这天的下午，James一如既往地坐在沙发上，Steve则坐在餐桌旁忙着写论文。

“哦见鬼！”James听见对方突来的惊呼不由得浑身一紧。虽没有转过身去，可他听得出Steve正在他的书包里四下翻找着什么，直到找到了东西，窸窣声才停了下来。“嘿，Sam，”他瘪着嗓子说道，声音显得异常沙哑。“是啊，不好意思。我看你还是别过来了，我可不想把你也给传染了。”Steve说着煞有介事的咳嗽了两声。“不用了，我没事的。真的。”又假咳一声，“别担心啦。如果需要什么我会给你打电话的…知道啦， _老妈_ 。”

James听着Steve挂断了电话，然后把手机搁在了桌子上。

“谢谢。”还来不及多想，这句话便已说出了口，他几乎都能想象出Steve呆愣住的样子了，金发青年并没有开口，估计是他净顾盯着James的后脑勺胡思乱想了。

_这个二货_ 。

 

* * *

 

  
当这个混球（反正Steve暗地里是这么称呼他的啦）第一次开口说话时，Steve只觉得自己差点儿犯了心脏病。虽然Steve取消了和Sam的电影之夜，他只是说了句‘谢谢’而已，但这可比他这一整个礼拜说的话都要多啊。到现在他俩最多只能进行一个字一个字蹦的交谈而已。能说出一个词来对于Steve来说应该算是进步很大了。

因为他们的谈话一般都是这个样子的：

“你有名字吗？”

“有。”

“你能告诉我吗？”

“不。”

“我能坐下吗？”

“能。”

说起来，Steve现在终于能坐回到他自己的沙发上了，这也是可喜可贺的事呢。

Steve虽不知道那家伙曾经历过什么，但他的过往必定相当凄惨可怖，因为… _操_ …他做噩梦的样子简直要把Steve都吓得做噩梦了。可他却并没有开口探问。说到底，他没资格过问，不过如果那个混球愿意开口的话，他也早就清楚Steve愿意倾听。

到现在那个混球已经在Steve家住了两个礼拜了，而Steve…呃…已经对对方产生了一丢丢的依赖了。

那家伙虽然老是一副阴郁不爽的样子，但Steve却开始喜欢上他的存在了。有个人在家里能让他觉得自己没有那么孤独。这倒不是说他过得不快活。真的不是。Steve有不少朋友的。Sam当然是排第一的，然后是跟他一起上艺术课的那对好基友James和Owen，还有Keira、Tara、Fiona、Nathan、Alex…他们人都不错啦… _只不过_ …除了Sam以外…他们都算不上是好朋友吧？至少不算是密友。

所以说，Steve其实很孤独，而且人家是成年人了，他可不像别人那样对此死不承认。

因此，在收留了一个躲在黑巷子里受伤流血的陌生人整整两周后，他跑去偷偷翻人家的背包。Steve当然对自己的这种行为非常不耻，可他就是忍不住嘛。他就是想知道…哪怕是一个名字…一个地址…什么都好。不过他早就该料到自己会被捉包，因为那个混球似乎对Steve了如指掌，就好像有第六感似的。

“别动。”

那个低柔的嗓音从Steve背后响起，吓得他心跳都漏了一拍。Steve转过身来却见那家伙赤条条的站在浴室门口，腰上只围了一条浴巾，栗色的长发还在滴着水。他看上去并没有生气，反倒好像…有些好奇？而且还带着点不耐？

“我–呃–擦…听我说…我很抱歉，好吗？我不该这么做的， _不过_ …你别误会，我是真的不介意你住在这儿， _只是_ …到现在我特么连你姓字名谁都不知道。”

有那么一瞬间Steve真的认为自己玩儿砸了，砸得登峰造极。可片刻后–“Barnes，”他开口答道，“James Buchanan Barnes。”

Steve听了不由一愣，“谢谢。”他很二的说道，“对了，我叫Steve，Steve Rogers。”

“嗯…我知道。”Steve是不是看走眼了，但那家伙的唇角似乎是闪过了一丝不易察觉的笑意。 _James Buchanan Barnes_ 。这个名字听着很舒服，很带感。

_Bucky_ 。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve管他叫Bucky，这名字虽然奇怪但他却毫无怨言的接受了。其实还有很多别的怪事Bucky也都毫无怨言的接受了。比如，Steve每天为他烹煮早餐的方式；还有不管Bucky看起来有多么凶神恶煞，或者在做了极度血腥的噩梦后他如何凶相毕露，Steve似乎都毫不惧怕；再有就是当Steve得知他对当代流行文化根本一无所知的时候，很用心的给他列了一份恶补清单。

这天又是个周五，也是Steve连续第四次打电话给他的朋友取消原本的聚会安排了。

“为什么？”一个小时后Bucky才开口询问，而坐在他身边的金发青年听完不禁愣住了，而这…也引得Bucky跟着一愣。这不但是他头一次直接问Steve问题，也可能是他这辈子头一回直接问别人问题。

“什么为什么？”Steve愣了片刻后才反问道。

“Sam，”Bucky轻声道，“你已经连着好几次取消和他碰面了。为什么？”

看起来他组织语言的能力也开始提高了呢。

“因为我觉得你不是交际花式的人物啊，”Steve说着耸了耸肩，仿佛这是最最显而易见的答案了，“还是说，你是 _真想让_ 他过来吗？”这句话颇具挑衅意味，Bucky忍不住有些钦佩这个瘦小青年的胆识了，以往可没有谁的胆儿肥到敢去跟冬日战士呲毛儿。不过话说回来，敢说这话或许是因为他脑子进水了也未可知。要么就是两者兼具。

“不想。”

 

* * *

 

  
在跟Bucky共同生活了一个月后，Steve真的觉得自己的脑子是不是出了什么问题，因为暗恋上一个睡在自家沙发上，还有一条机械手臂的神秘陌生人这件事实在太扯了。可Steve虽然心里清楚，却还是坐在床上抱着素描本悉心的描摹着。Bucky的样貌他早已铭记于心，他菱唇的形状、下巴的曲线还有深邃的双眸。Bucky美得令人窒息，最初五次对他的描画，Steve还可以用出于艺术兴趣这种理由骗骗自己，可如今当整个素描本都满布着对方的肖像时，Steve也不得不承认自己已对他暗生情愫了。

_真是活见鬼了。_

Steve不由开始回想自己上一次与人共赴云雨是什么时候…对吼，那应该是和John一起做的，而John已经一年不曾上门了。再者，就凭自己的这幅尊容，也绝不会是众人趋之若鹜的对象啊。

想到这里，Steve不禁对向Sam说谎而感到内疚起来。Sam为他做了那么多，而且还那么的和善、有耐心、善解人意，活脱脱一个圣人转世。

客厅里突来的一声尖叫吓得Steve登时从床上蹿了起来，一把拽开了房门，眼前的一切惊得他自己也差点儿尖叫起来。Bucky依旧雷打不动的坐在沙发上，只穿了一条短裤和一件黑色背心…手里则多了一把枪。而这把枪的枪口此时正指向大门口，顺着枪的指向，Steve总算看到了刚刚尖叫声的来源，Sam拿着备用钥匙僵立在门厅里，面对着枪口眼睛都快对到一起去了。

“Steve。”Sam半天才挤出一句话来，Steve这才从震惊中回过神儿来。

“Bucky快把枪收起来。”他一边大声说着一边走进了客厅，令他意外的是Bucky居然听话的把枪放回到了枕头下面，Sam见状则大大松了口气。“你怎么跑过来了，Sam？”

“我 _本来_ 是打算过来看看，怕你出什么事的…看来我倒不是杞人忧天呢。”Sam看来已从刚刚的惊吓中回过神来，开始和Bucky怒目相视。

“事情不是你想的那样啦。”Steve刚一开口就立即引得Sam转过头去赏了他两道杀人目光。

“事情倒 _很像_ 是你跟我撒谎，还把一个他妈的喜欢在枕头下面藏枪的陌生男人领进家了。”

“好吧…事情确实是这样啦，”Steve无奈承认道了，“不过我可以解释的。”

Sam虽还是一脸不爽，却总算把房门关上了，“你最好赶快给我解释清楚，Rogers。”他低声咕哝道，Steve于是深吸了一口气，然后从头讲了起来。

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky当然早就把Sam Wilson查了个底儿掉了，从资料上看这家伙还算正派，可这不代表他就得喜欢他好吧。而另一边，Sam则趁着Steve说话的当口，一脸严肃谨慎的盯着老神在在地坐在沙发上的前杀手。

“–呃，总之，Bucky现在算是住在我这儿了…”Steve说完，三人立刻陷入了凝重的沉寂之中。

“这他妈的算是怎么回事，Rogers？”Sam半晌才终于开口，但他现在已经气得七窍生烟了。

“什么啊？你让我怎么办嘛？难不成把他丢在那儿等死吗？”Steve回嘴道。

“您就不能打电话叫救护车吗？”

“这个…呃…”Steve耸了耸肩，一副自己压根儿就没往那儿想的模样。看样子他还真没动过这个念头，可对此Bucky倒是觉得蛮庆幸的，若是那时候被送进医院，自己的行踪就会暴露无遗，而那些依旧四处追捕他的九头蛇特工们估计用不了几个小时就能找到他。

“讲真…”Sam开口道，“我真不明白你是怎么活到现在的…”他没辙的摇头叹气，继而将视线从Bucky身上转开，抬手使劲揉了揉脸。

“这事不能怪Steve。”所有人都被Bucky的话弄得一怔，就连他本人都觉得有些不可思议，因为他根本就没打算要开口的。

“哈…瞧一瞧看一看呐，”Sam不禁皱了皱鼻子，“这玩意儿会说话耶。”

“Sam！”Steve大声斥道。

“咋了？他从刚才就一直摆着张臭脸坐在那儿，我估计他现在都想出五种用曲别针把我给灭了的方法了。”

“七种。”

“你说啥？”

“我有七种用曲别针杀你的方法，要是来点儿创意的话那就是九种。”说着他向对方投去了一个非常阴森的笑容，Sam立刻瞪圆了双眼，脸也吓得煞白，“我也可以一枪结果了你，这样不至于弄得太难清理。”

“Steve…”Sam缓慢的问，“你怎么弄来这么一位啊？”

“他不会杀你的啦，Sam，”Steve说这话时Bucky虽看不见他的脸，但他能感觉到对方白眼翻得眼珠子都要掉出来了，“你不会真的要杀他…吧？”Steve的话语中夹杂着些许的不确定，还有一丝疑虑和恐惧。不知怎么的，比起可能又要杀死一个无辜之人，这一点却更令Bucky感到不安。这种感觉不但令他举棋不定，也让他甚是惶恐，可他最后还是耸耸肩回答道：“我还没想好。”还是这么回答安全一些。

“好吧，说真的，你到底是什么人？”Sam质问，“我可没开玩笑，伙计，你要是不说，我这就报警让他们抓你。”

Bucky闻言不觉浑身绷紧，手也下意识的往枕下藏着的那把枪挪了过去。现在动手简直是易如反掌。Sam还来不及反应就会命丧黄泉，而Bucky则可以趁着他的尸身倒地的功夫逃得无影无踪…

“你不能这么做。”Steve语气中的决绝令Bucky甚感意外。“我绝不答应。”

“拜托了，Steve–”

“没门儿，Sam。Bucky之前救过我两回，而且外面还有人想要他的命。再说自从我遇见他到现在他都没伤害过任何人。”

“这才多长时间？也就一个月吧？你这话根本就没有说服力，Steve。”

“我不管。他想在这儿呆多久都行，用不着你来管。”Steve的语气如刀锋般犀利，他双手成拳，双眼被怒火烧得清亮。见此情景，Bucky突然有种想要上前亲吻他的冲动。

“好吧好吧。”Sam举起双手做投降状。“随你吧。我只希望你清楚自己在做什么。”他说着站起身来，“这是为了咱们仨人好。”说完他便回身向大门走去。出门前他最后一次转过身来，直勾勾的望向Bucky。“我不管你能想出多少有创意的方法杀我，可你要是敢伤害这家伙一根汗毛，你就是跑到天涯海角我也会把你揪出来，让你吃不了兜着走的。”Bucky从小就接受阅人的训练，他能轻易分辨出谁在谎话连篇。而Sam Wilson所说的，却是句句实言。

 

* * *

 

  
“见鬼。”Steve骂道，“操他妈的，杀千刀的，混账 _王八蛋_ ！”

若要问他现在为什么这么火冒三丈，Steve其实也说不出原因来。只不过，他不想让Sam发现是有原因的。可惜他不但这么快就发现了，场面还闹得那么僵。Sam是他结识的最好的一个人，可他对Steve的那种保护欲实在是…

“操！”

他恼火的一脚踢了出去，一件东西应声摔碎在地，但Steve根本没那个心思管，他现在真的是什么心思都没了，他… _哦，天呐，别_ ….他喘不过气来了。他整个身子突然绷得紧紧的，肺部却像瘪了一般根本吸不进一丝氧气。Steve只觉自己已站立不稳，但突然间一股力量按在了他的肩头，有人揽住了他的肩膀，扶着他轻轻坐倒在地上。对方随即又引着他将头枕在膝盖上，并抽出一只手在他脊背上来回按揉起来。一个轻柔的声音在他耳边不断的说着：“呼吸，Stevie，深呼吸。让自己放松下来。一边放松身体一边深呼吸。对，就这样…把呼吸稳下来。”他的呼吸器被放到他嘴里，药剂缓缓释放进了他的喉咙和肺部。“这就行了，你做得很好Steve。别忘了继续深呼吸。”

过了好半天，Steve才缓缓的放松下来，整个人瘫倒在了那个支撑着、拥着他的人怀里。他已经很多年没犯过这么严重的哮喘了，这不禁让人有些担忧。

“谢谢。”他哑声道，一点一点地恢复过来，然而当他总算有力气能自己坐起身时，Bucky却已起身坐回到了沙发上，就好像刚刚的一切根本没有发生一样。

“多加小心。”这话说得更像是一句命令。然而这一次Steve却在褐发男子的眼中看到了一种之前从未有过的东西。那是一种夹杂着担忧与宽慰的情绪。而正是这种神情，让Bucky整个人看起来更加温柔，也更加年轻了。

Steve原打算吼他一句 _多事_ ，本想说， _我的事用不着你管_ ，可当他开口时，说出的却是一句微弱的：“我会的。”Bucky听了用力点了下头。

这一切都是那么让人摸不着头绪，Steve实在不知该如何自处，更不知该如何看待Bucky。


	3. 终获救赎

冬日战士终其一生都置身暴力之中。因为冬日战士是一件武器。

而James Buchanan Barnes，Bucky。他却是一个普通人。至少他正在努力成为一个普通人。他给自己罗列了一个清单，上面列出了一些他能够在无需伤害他人，且不用遵从命令的情况下做到的事情。

1\. 我可以保护Steve不被恶霸欺负；  
2\. 我可以逗Steve发笑；  
3\. 我可以在Steve不高兴的时候安慰他；  
4\. 我可以在Steve哮喘发作的时候帮助他；  
5\. 我可以在Steve生病的时候照顾他。

Bucky认为，这些都是好事。虽然有时候他依然对好与坏的概念感到陌生，但他现在已经渐渐对这些概念熟识起来了，同时他也越来越明白该如何做一个普通人了。这一切都要归功于Steve。然而从前令人闻风丧胆的冬日战士，此刻却有生以来第一次感受到了恐惧，无以复加的恐惧。

Steve被五个人打伤住进了医院。那几个人中有一个逃走了，另外三个人也被送进了医院，第五个人则已经死了。

1\. 我可以保护Steve不被恶霸和混蛋欺负；  
2\. 我可以逗Steve发笑；  
3\. 我可以在Steve不高兴的时候安慰他；  
4\. 我可以在Steve哮喘发作的时候帮助他；  
5\. 我可以在Steve生病的时候照顾他。

他一边不停的在心中默念着这些事。这些能让他保有人性的好事。一边聆听着Steve病床边那些监护仪发出有节奏的嘀嗒声。那声响在让他心中发慌的同时却也提醒着他Steve还活着。

1\. 我可以保护Steve不被恶霸和混蛋欺负；  
2\. 我可以逗Steve发笑；  
3\. 我可以在Steve不高兴的时候安慰他；  
4\. 我可以在Steve哮喘发作的时候帮助他；  
5\. 我可以在Steve生病的时候照顾他。

然而…他又再次出手杀人了。他不假思索地便要了那个年轻人的性命，只是因为他在伤害Steve。 _他的_ Steve。但对此他却并没有感受到一丝一毫的悔恨。因为就算同样的事情再度发生，他也依旧会如此行事的。可这种行为应该会被算做是‘坏事’吧？

 _我是个坏人_ ，他意识到。 _可至少我还算是个人_ 。

“噢，他妈的不是吧…”

Bucky被这突来的话语吓了一跳，继而暗暗咒骂自己放松了警惕，即便来人是Sam，他也不该被别人轻易的钻了空子。此时Sam正以一种令人捉摸不透的神情望着他，他的眼中既有难以置信和好奇，又写满了愤懑和忧虑。“闫大夫打电话通知的我，说是你把他送进医院的。”他说道，Bucky听了点点头，“是的。”

“那你为什么还呆在这儿不走？”Sam十分好奇的问道。

“Steve。”Bucky只能挤出这么一句来。他的大脑仿佛冻住了一般，除了这个答案别的什么也想不出。

恐惧真的是一种很奇怪的东西，而Bucky恨极了这种感觉。

“到底出什么事了？”

 _有问就必须有答_ 。Bucky暗想，然而他此刻脑海中却不停的念着 _SteveSteveSteveSteveSteveSteveSte–_ ，连组织起语言都变得难愈登天。

“Steve在18点54分离开公寓去街角的商店买零食。全程徒步大约需时5分钟。但到19点14分时Steve还没有回来，我于是拨打了他的手机，但他没有接听。我于是决定出去查看。我在一条小巷里发现了Steve，当时他被五名男性围攻，其中一人携带有一根棒球棍。我解决掉了前四名歹徒，但第五名歹徒逃脱了。我随后叫了救护车，并陪护在Steve身边直到医护人员到达。”Bucky只觉自己的声音既生硬又疏离，就好像在做任务汇报一样冰冷无情。他能感觉到Sam僵立在原地，双眉紧颦地注视着自己。

“好吧…”Sam说着重重叹了口气，“好吧。我–是你救了他一命。谢谢你。”

Bucky闻言抬头望向对方。Sam比他年长一些，举手投足间带着军人特有的做派，而他眼神则像极了Bucky在镜中看到的自己。那是一种见识过太多苦痛沧桑的神情。

Bucky本想开口回答些什么的，说什么都好，可他却一个字也吐不出。他只觉得自己…迷失了…不知该去往何方…而且很害怕，非常，非常的害怕。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve醒来时听到耳边传来医院病房里熟悉的声响，而且脑袋疼得要命。他不由得发出一声低吟， _到底他妈的出什么事了？_

“Steve。”一个低沉的声音自他右侧传来，那声音听着好熟悉。

“Buck？”灯光刺得Steve睁不开眼，他只能勉强看到床边坐着一个人影。“出什么事了？”

“棒球棍。”Bucky的口气显得生硬冷淡，不过Steve却听出了他话语中夹杂着的那抹宽慰，若不是他现在浑身像被卡车碾过了一样，估计他早就憋不住大笑起来了。

“哦，对吼。把人家当空气。”

“Sam？”

“在你左边。”Steve闻声小心翼翼的转过头去，这才发现自己的好友正满脸带笑的倚墙而立。“觉得怎么样，伙计？”

“脑袋疼。”

“对吼…被人拿棍子敲脑袋不疼才怪呢。”Steve听了一怔。他的脑子还有些迷糊，实在想不起他跟别人打架的事了。“还好你命硬。不过说起来，是你家小哥救了你的命。”Sam一边朝Bucky抬了抬下巴，一边用力瞪了Steve一眼。

“没什么的。”Bucky低喃道。是Steve听错了吗？他刚刚的口气好像有些…羞涩耶。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve在医院呆了差不多一个礼拜才总算痊愈回家，而待他出院时，他们二人之间已经发生了微妙的变化。Steve不再像以前那样总是喋喋不休，反而时不时地用专注的目光注视着Bucky，而Bucky相较之前开口的次数则变得越来越多了，会问问题、讲故事。他也发现自己开始慢慢放下戒备，松弛下来。这种感觉既新奇，又令人激动，同时也让他心头惴惴不安，可是…他却非常信任Steve Rogers。

Bucky一开始以为，只要Steve痊愈了，他心底的那种恐惧就会消弭。可这种恐惧不但没有消失，反而变得愈发强烈起来，就如同一只利爪般将Bucky紧紧抓住，并且凶猛地将根系在他的心中越扎越深。他直到现在依旧没能完全认清这种感觉到底意味着什么，但是…他的心中深埋着一种恐慌，生怕Steve有一天会转身离去，或是将他赶走。他至今都不曾探问过Bucky的过往，可Bucky却能从他的目光中读出他心中对那些Bucky不曾提及的过去所产生的疑问。

_他理应知晓那一切的。_

可问题是Bucky喜欢Steve。他记不得自己以前曾对任何人产生过好感，可他却是 _真心喜欢_ Steve的。

喜欢这个瘦小羸弱的Steve。

喜欢这个坚毅不屈的Steve。

喜欢这个勇敢无畏的Steve。

“你直接问也没关系的。”在Steve出院回家后的第二天晚上Bucky忽然轻声说道，“关于我的事。你问也没关系的。我虽然不敢保证能对你和盘托出，而且你知道以后也有可能对我另眼相待，但你有权利知道。”

“你不想的话就不用告诉我，Buck。”Steve同样轻声回答。“这是你的决定。”

Bucky点点头。 _我的决定_ 。他喜欢这句话。“我出生在俄罗斯，”他开口说道，“或者说是我觉得是。他们从没跟我说起过。我所有的身份档案，还有护照什么的…全都是假的。都是我为了脱身离开而伪造的。记得你救我那天把我堵在巷子里的那些人吧？他们是来抓我的。他们想把我抓回去好好惩罚，以便让我再次听命于他们。”Bucky的脑海中不由自主的闪过一个个的场景。他的那些严苛的训练，还有他的那些管理员和那些任务。“我是个杀手。”他开口承认道，继而仔细的观察着Steve的神情，然而对方却没有任何反应。“他们把我培养成一个刺客，我从出生起就接受各种训练，逐渐成为一件武器，一名间谍，以顺应他们的需要。我一直都毫不犹豫的服从命令。所以他们都叫我冬日战士。我在一次任务中失去了手臂，于是他们就给我安装了一条新的机械臂。我曾是他们最好的杀手。”

“后来呢？”

“三个月前，我逃了出来。我…我开始产生了怀疑，开始质疑他们。我最后一个任务是刺杀一名俄罗斯最高法院的成员。他有个儿子，才六岁。他们命令我不留活口。我潜进他家，枪杀了他和他妻子…然后就看到了他。那个小男孩，瞪着浅棕色的大眼睛目不转睛地看着我。他没有哭，甚至没有表现出一丝一毫的害怕，就只是站在那儿盯着我。”Bucky艰难地吞了吞口水，“我下不了手，于是赶紧离开了那儿。一周之后，我便把他们杀了个精光，把他们的基地付之一炬后便逃到了这里。”

虽已将自己的过去说得极为言简意赅，却也已十分惊人了。Bucky只觉得一滴滴炽热的泪水自颊边滑落，他急促地喘息着，浑身止不住的战栗，心似乎都要从胸口跳出来了。

 _这是惊惧发作_ 。他隐约想到。

他虽是坐在沙发上，却感觉地动山摇，人也仿佛要坠入深渊了一般。而四周的墙壁则好像在逐渐向他压过来…

“Bucky。Bucky，拜托看着我。”Steve跪在他身前，两人近在咫尺却没有半点碰触。“Buck你…我…你这是惊惧发作，Buck，你得冷静下来。能做到吗？冷静下来？我能碰你吗？”Bucky点点头，他也不知自己答应了对方什么，只知道他需要 _某种东西_ 来稳住自己。紧接着，一双轻柔却又有力的手便揽上了他的肩头。“Bucky…Bucky，跟我一起做深呼吸好吗？跟我一起来。不会有事的。”他的手被拉着覆在了Steve的胸口，Bucky能感觉到对方平稳的心跳，还有他胸口的起伏–“好的，Bucky。非常好…看吧，这不也没太糟嘛？”Steve喃喃道，而Bucky…Bucky忍不住大笑起来。

Bucky这辈子从没有这么笑过。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve就这么愣愣的看着对方大笑不止。那笑声在他听来不仅堪比天籁，而且还颇具感染力。

不知过了多久两个人才总算平静下来，当他们彻底冷静下来时，Bucky却看似…产生了某种变化。他的目光中平添了一抹之前从未有过的神采。

“Bucky，我…”Steve开口说道，努力地想要理清思路。“其实我也不知道该说些什么。我无法对你说我能理解你所经历的一切，因为我是真的不明白。可我愿意学着去理解。因为你是我朋友，Buck。”

“我不知道自己是不是配得到你的友情。”

“不管，你已经得到了。”Steve噙着一抹微笑嗔道， _天可怜见_ …他真想为Bucky披上一条软毯，然后将他揽进怀中死也不松开。“而且一经获得概不退货”

_次奥…我爱上了一位前任刺客耶。_

不知为什么，Steve对于这个认知却并不觉得有什么问题。

“Steve…”Bucky抬起头仔细审视着他，Steve突然觉得对方仿佛能望穿他的内心。“我信任你，Steve。”

Steve听了不禁用力吞了吞口水，因为这句话…这话简直可谓是意义非凡啊。

“我也信任你，Bucky。”他回答的同时也深切的意识到，自己确实是信任对方的。

Steve本以为自此之后一切都会发生翻天覆地的变化，然而并没有。或者应该说，除了一些不易被人察觉的细微之处以外，其他什么都没变。但这些微小的变化却逃不过Steve的眼睛，他注意到Bucky会时不时地露出笑容，他安睡的时间也增加了，甚至有时他会提及自己的过去。这一切都是那么恬适，那么的自然而然。以至于Steve几乎忘却了自己正与一位世界级的危险人物共处一室…这一切只因他信任Bucky。

 

* * *

 

  
常言虽道来日方长，可与Steve一起生活得越久，Bucky就越能感受到那个名为冬日战士的自我在慢慢消失，渐渐消弭成了一个遥远的记忆，一个自己过往的污点。而Steve…Steve则是一道光芒。他不仅用前所未见的光芒照亮了Bucky，更在他心中点燃了希望的火焰，不仅温暖了他的灵魂，更让他变得无比强大。

他们成了挚友，可他们之间的情谊却又比这深湛得多。Bucky从不曾想到肢体的碰触能带来如此大的慰藉，连一个普普通通的拥抱都让人感到如此美好–至于Steve…Steve则变得不再像之前那样百般顾忌。在Bucky因噩梦而惊恐不安时，他会将他紧紧揽入怀中安慰；在观看电影的时候，他则会将头靠在Bucky的肩头；而当他疲累或生病时，他会将倚靠在Bucky壮硕的身边寻求慰藉，而Bucky…Bucky不但对此来者不拒，而且还甚是乐在其中，他尽情的沉浸在Steve的关爱之中，求索着他的抚慰，并将这一切深深烙印于心间。

这虽是个漫长的过程，但那个冷酷无情的冬日战士已渐渐开始冰消雪融，只留下了真实的James Buchanan Barnes。


	4. 且上归家路

“每回都搞成这样，Rogers，每一回都是！”Bucky一边不爽的嘟囔着，一边扶着一瘸一拐的Steve往回走。

“我自己能搞定他们的。”Steve口齿含糊的说道，Bucky费了牛劲才没开口。因为一旦开口他就又会长篇大论的数落Steve没一点儿自保的观念。

一进家门，Bucky就把Steve扶到马桶上做好，然后便有条不紊的帮Steve褪去衣服，为他清理伤口。这些Bucky早已做得轻车熟路了。

“待着别动。”Bucky命令道。虽说Steve现在的这幅德性就算想走也走不了，可他还是乖乖点了点头。“张嘴。”一颗药丸被放进了他嘴里。“喝口水把药吃了。”Steve言听计从，他早就清楚不听话的结果是什么了。自从Bucky搬来与他同住–应该说是Steve收留了他——到现在已经有一年了，纵然是死鸭子嘴硬，Steve却已逐渐尝到了Bucky Barnes破罐破摔式照料的甜头。

完事后，Bucky将他一路抱到床上，小心地避开Steve浑身上下的瘀伤，为他盖上被子。

“你能留下来吗？”Steve问道，双眼早已困倦地阖上。他知道Bucky会如何答复，因为他总会那么回答他。每一次当Steve这幅模样时都会开口问他能不能留下来，而Bucky也总会挑起一抹浅笑，然后低喃道：

“当然了，蠢蛋。”

 

* * *

 

  
“你能留下来吗？”

“当然了，蠢蛋。”

Bucky爬上床去躺在Steve身旁，听着他气喘吁吁的呼吸随他渐渐入睡而慢慢变得平缓。即使被人打得鼻青脸肿，Steve依旧美得令人窒息。他睡去的模样更是惊作天人。Bucky早已明白，Steve其实是一个小愤青，只有在他沉睡时才会显露出难得的放松与恬适。只是比之愤懑，这个神情更适合他。

“你知道他爱上你了，对吧？”几周前Sam曾问过他。

Bucky当然知道，他早就已心知肚明。他自小就受过揣测人心的训练，而Steve就像一本敞开的书册般不设防。他们之间一开始只是单纯的相互吸引，而后这种吸引逐渐变成了惺惺相惜，接着惺惺相惜变成了互相信任，再后来便慢慢转变成了爱恋。

“人家都说只有孩子才会整日家情情爱爱的。”Bucky那时答道。

“那 _你_ 又是怎么想的呢？”

他二人初见时场面虽不怎么愉快，但Bucky却渐渐体会到了Sam Wilson的好。他非常聪慧睿智，问问题也总是一针见血。

 _那_ 你 _又是怎么想的呢？_

最近这个问题越来越频繁在他的脑际萦绕。

_“你能留下来吗？”_

_“当然了，蠢蛋。”_

也许这就是他的答案。也许这就是他一直以来的答案。

一年前当两人初遇时，Bucky就已做出了选择：他选择留下来。他无论怎样都会选择留下来的。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve醒来时感到既温暖又舒适。虽然浑身还是酸痛不已，可他却觉得精力相当充沛。躺在他身旁的Bucky依旧喘息平匀，只是他并没有睡着，他俩已经无数次同床而眠了，Steve早已对对方的状态了如指掌。Steve还不想睁开双眼，他于是凑近身边那具温暖的躯体，将脸埋在Bucky的肩窝里，让他的味道充斥鼻间。他特殊的体香既甜美舒爽，又令人沉醉。Bucky将Steve揽得更紧也更近了些，Steve忽地感觉到对方在自己发顶留下了轻轻一吻。

“Buck？”他轻问。

“早啊，Steve。”Bucky同样轻声回答，他的气息轻抚过Steve的肌肤。Steve这时终于睁开了双眼，却发现他与Bucky已近得只有毫厘之差。而他脸上的无限柔情与脆弱让Steve的心情不自禁地抽紧。“Солнышко。”

Steve听了不由微一皱眉，他虽然花功夫想学习俄语，可最后除了几个不雅的词汇以外他还是什么都没学会，不过…刚刚这个词绝对不是骂人的话。他很想问问那句话是什么意思，但却被Bucky的眼神弄得不知该如何开口。Bucky那种无比专注的凝视至今都令Steve不知所措，而现在Bucky注视着Steve的眼神可绝对算得上是火力全开。“Думаю я тебя люблю… и это очень пугает меня。”这句话仿佛一个只可对Steve言说的秘密般在两人间弥散，纵使他听不懂这种语言，但这句话的含义他却早已心领神会了。

“Buck？”Steve悄声呢喃道，一颗心几乎要跳出胸膛了。“Bucky，我…” _我现在真的好想吻你。我爱你爱得快要发疯了。我想要与你共度余生。_ 这些话本已到了嘴边，却又尽数堵在了喉头说不出来，急的他几乎要喘不上气了。然而Bucky却似乎读懂了他的心意，皆因他是Bucky，他 _总是能_ 读懂他的内心。“我也是，Stevie，”他轻声叹道，“我也是啊。”

紧接着， _天呐_ ，Bucky吻住了他，或许是Steve吻了Bucky吧，又或许…无所谓了， Steve度日如年地苦等了好几个月才终于迎来了这一刻。Bucky亲吻的滋味与他的体香一样甜美，让Steve沉醉于他的唇舌间不能自拔，而他那双强健的臂膀将他紧紧拥入怀中，仿佛他是世间最珍贵的宝物。

 

* * *

 

  
Steve的吻一如他行事的风格，专注、热烈、全神贯注、雷厉风行。这一吻令人沉迷，更无法割舍，Bucky只觉自己已无法止竭，而他也不想就此止竭。可惜不想归不想，二人最后还是不得不喘息着停下热吻，Steve两颊绯红，菱唇娇艳欲滴，止不住的惊喘连连。不过Bucky的模样想必也好不到哪里去。

“这样可以吗？”Steve怯怯地问。

“可以。当然可以，简直好的无与伦比。”

一朵明丽的笑容在Steve脸上绽开，他探身过去索吻，而Bucky如何能够拒绝他的索求，于是跟着探身过去。任凭自己沉浸在对身边这个美丽人儿的爱意之中，让那股炽热的洪流温暖他的四肢百骸。

他已不再是冬日战士。他是James Buchanan Barnes，出生于1984年3月10日，此刻，他终于回到了寻觅已久的家园。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章内俄语翻译：  
> Солнышко = 我的阳光  
> Думаю я тебя люблю… и это очень пугает меня. = 我想我爱上你了…这让我非常害怕。  
> （以上为照抄原文，如有不准确的地方还请各位见谅）


End file.
